valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Jotunheim
Jotunheim is the realm of the Vanir, an icy wasteland situated in the West of Asgard, beyond the Junibe Sea http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWh457cBzYY. It is ruled by Surt and protected by a seal, which can only be broken by using the Accursed Flame Gem, an artifact held by Fafnir. Jotunheim Palace features as the final dungeon in Valkyrie Profile if Ending B is triggered. Storyline Jotunheim Palace is Surt's abode and his headquarters for the duration of Ragnarok. If Ending A is triggered, Loki can be seen bargaining with Surt to obtain his cooperation, offering him the Dragon Orb which he has stolen from Odin, as well as Fenrir and Bloodbane, the dragon who has swallowed the Demon Sword "Levantine". However, while the offer would even the odds between Odin and himself, Surt refuses to consort with monsters. This prompts Loki to kill him, and Jotunheim is not shown again. If Ending B is triggered, the Accursed Flame Gem, which was damaged, but has been repaired by the Elves in the Forest of Spirits, allows the Aesir to attack Jotunheim. They distract the Vanir to allow Lenneth to enter the Palace and challenge Surt. Treasure *Mental Reaction (freezing gas trap) *Freeze Check *Foxglove *Foxglove *Eye of Heaven *Flare Crystal *Vegetable Seed *Flare Crystal *Freeze Check (freezing gas trap) *Ether Scepter (freezing gas trap) *Scarlet Edge (freezing gas trap) *Foxglove *Ether Scepter (freezing gas trap) *Demon Sword "Levantine" (1) *Freeze Check (freezing gas trap) *Lapis Lazuli (freezing gas trap) *Noble Elixir *Foxglove *Vegetable Seed *Vegetable Seed *Noble Elixir (1) appears after defeating Bloodbane Enemies *Vanir (Type 1) *Vanir (Type 2) *Vanir (Type 3) *Vanir (Type 4) *Wise Sorcerer *Mithril Golem *Bloodbane - Mini-Boss (1) *Surt - BOSS (1) He is optional. In order to make him appear, you need to collect the Daisy Flame, which is created in the room with the Red, Blue and Green Flames, by placing the Blue and Red Flames on the same empty candlestick. Origin/Etymology In Norse mythology, Jotunheim is one of the nine realms of Yggdrasil, thus existing independently of Asgard. It is home to the jötunn, a race of giants http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%B6tunheimr. In the game, however, it is one of the five regions of Asgard and home to the Vanir. The name Jotunheim literally means "home of the jötunn". The word jötunn itself could derive from the same Germanic root as "eat", the giants therefore being represented as ravenous and destructive http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jotunn. Miscellaneous *All the Einherjar you sent up to Asgard over the course of the game will be back on your team in Jotunheim Palace. *Lenneth can create items anywhere in Jotunheim Palace, not only at save points. *In accordance to the dungeon's thematic of ice, all the trapped chests contain freezing gas, and there are several Freeze Checks to be collected. *In Norse mythology, Surt is the lord of Muspelheim, the land of fire http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surtr. In the game, he still uses fire magic, but is the ruler of Jotunheim instead. However, the in-game description of the Citadel of Flame also mentions him as the lord of Muspelheim - probably a script oversight. Gallery jotunheim7. Png|Bridge in Jotunheim palace jotunheim2. Png|Lenneth confronts Surt in Jotunheim palace jotunheim1. Png|Promotional calendar featuring Jotunheim palace Category:Locations Category:Dungeon